


The (faulty) Keys to my Heart

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Hotel, I made Ellen a bit annoying in this, M/M, Roadhouse, but she was operating with faulty information, patrick swayze - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: Castiel checks into his hotel, and has to ask Dean for help with his key card.





	The (faulty) Keys to my Heart

The landscape was mostly blackness, punctuated by tiny lights from streetlamps and the vague silhouettes of palm trees on the hill. Castiel sighed, trying to get out the tension he’d been carrying around with him all day. He knew he wouldn’t truly be able to relax until he had closed his hotel room door behind him. Still a ways to go yet.

The lyft driver was casually ignoring him, which was fine with him. He was out of small talk for the day.

At least the flight had been uneventful. Arriving only 20 minutes before the boarding time had made his anxiety spike, but it had actually made things easier. Less time sitting in the crowded terminal. And he had been able to hang with his nephew and niece for longer. 

He glanced down at his phone to check their progress, he was surprised that they were only a couple minutes away. He would be in bed in no time. 

The hotel was smaller than he had expected, The Roadhouse Hotel looked like a motel six someone had bought and given a makeover. A neon sign above the built in diner read Double Duece, the windows were dark with tint, but Castiel could see faint blue lights from inside and an open sign blinking in the window.

There was a glassed in reception desk right where the car pulled in and the driver stopped to let him out. The driver got his back from the trunk and then drove off without another word. Cas took a moment to give the driver five stars and a tip on the app. Any driver that didn’t fill the car with chit chat always got five stars, and he entered the little glassed in office.

Behind the desk was a young man in his late twenties, short spiked hair, and the most gorgeous face he had ever laid eyes on.

He stopped in his tracks as the door shut behind him with a little whooshing sound.

The man looked up at his entrance with raised eyebrows.

“Good evening.” He greeted.

Cas shook himself and made himself approach the desk, he really needed to get to sleep he was getting slow.

“Hello, I’m checking in.” He remembered belatedly, to oull out his wallet, fumbling for his ID.

“Novak?” The man guessed. 

Castiel smiled, “yes.”

He looked his face and down as if trying to gauge his truthfulness. “First name?”

Castiel cleared his throat, this was always the uncomfortable part, but he told him. “Uh, Castiel.”

The man smiled, giving him a wink and flashing perfectly white teeth at him. “Alrighty, we’ve got you in room 230.” He pointed over Cas’s shoulder to the bank of rooms on the second floor, all the doors facing outside. “Right up there.”

He handed Cas his Id and 2 keycards. Cas thought to himself how he hardly needed 2 cards, considering, but he didn’t say anything as he took them.

“I saw you were dropped off, so no parking spot. You’re all set.”

Cas realized he was just standing there and nodded. “Yes, thank you!”

And he turned and left, trying not to make a fool of himself by fumbling with the door. He managed well enough, and made his way up the concrete steps to the second floor. 

In moments he was at his door. All he had to do now was open the door brush his teeth and fall into bed.

He out the credit card key into the door and the light lit up red. He pulled it out and still red. He tried the handle, it swung around freely but the door didn't open.

Castiel frowned and tried again. Same result. Ah but he had 2 cards. He pulled out the spare and tried it in the door.

Same result, red light. Door would not open.

Cas took in a deep breath. He was tired, he was probably just doing something wrong. There was no way he was heading back downstairs to tell the desk clerk his key wasn’t working. But after a few more unsuccessful attempts he decided that he must.

He picked up the roller back and headed back down the stairs, feeling conspicuous. 

He had a sheepish look as he pushed his way back into the office.

The man looked up, Cas could see now that he was watching tv behind the counter. 

“Hello, uh my key isn't working.. i tried both.”

“Oh, lets see what happened.” He held out his hand to get the key cards. Cas saw this time that he had black leather straps on his wrists and a small assortment of rings on his fingers.

He put the first card in the machine. “Hmmm, yes, something went wrong. I’ll have to lock the room and reopen it. Give me a sec.” Cas nodded, but the man seemed to be talking to himself more than him.

He pushed some buttons and then scanned out both cards once more.

“That should do it,” he said handing them back over amiably. Cas noticed this time that the mana eyes were green. 

“Thanks so much.” Cas said, stopping himself from saying anything else lest it come out as embarrassing. That man really was handsome. 

Maybe he wouldn’t go straight to sleep, he might spend a few minutes thinking about what could have happened with the cute receptionist. 

Once more he was at his door. He put in the card and….

Red light. 

“Oh, come on,” he grumbled.

He tried the other card.

Red light. No dice.

He looked back over his shoulder at the office. The cute man had his head down, obviously back into whatever show Cas had interrupted him from earlier.

He had to be doing something wrong. 

He spent five more futile minutes trying the cards. Putting them in slowly and quickly in turns. Nothing worked. He looked down at his suitcase, not wanting to take it down and up the stairs a third time, but having no choice. He picked it up once more.

His sheepish grin was perhaps a bit less amused as it had been the last time he had gone inside. He was just so damned tired.

The man looked up at his third return, looking confused.

“Back again, Mr. Novak?”

“Uh, yeah.” Cas hedged. “I still can’t get the door to work.. Sorry to keep interrupting. And you can call me Cas.”

“Well, Cas, it is my job to make your stay comfortable and so far i don’t think i’ve done that great of a job.” He grabbed a set of keys from the counter. “Let’s get you in your room.” And he came around the counter grabbing Cas’s rolling suitcase as he walked by. His shoulder brushing against Cas’s on the way. 

Cas followed a second behind, embarrassed and tired.

Dean carried his bag easily up the stairs and went to his stubborn door.

He held out his hand and it took Cas a second to realize he was asking for the room key.

He handed them both over, and quickly tried one then the other in the door. He shook his head at their stubborn red lights. 

“And here i was hoping you had made it up just to get me up here” He said, grinning at him with his perfect teeth and perfect hair.

Cas felt his heart skip a beat under his green eyed gaze. He almost wished he had been making it up.

He whipped out a key with a flourish “Skeleton Key.” He explained.

And with that he opened the door to a dark room with a single king bed.

He went in first pulling his suitcase inside and flipping on the lights. The pictures above the bed were both of Patrick Swayze. 

“Your suite, mr uh Cas,” the man said.

“Thank you for all your help, um, i didn’t ask your name.”

“Dean,” he said, shaking his outstretched hand with a firm sure hand. Cas felt his skin prickle with the touch. 

“Dean.” He said, gripping him firmly back. 

“No problem. Anything else I can help with?”

“Uh, yeah, what’s with all the Patrick Swayze everywhere?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “My aunt, she obsessed with Swayze, decorated the whole place this way. Though, you are lucky cause this room gets the double swayze treatment, one of him in roadhouse and my personal fav the shirtless version from dirty dancing.”

“No one puts baby in the corner,” Cas couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Instead of Dean laughing at him, the man grinned at him knowingly. “Exactly.”

“I’ll get your key card fixed up tonight. But if you go anywhere and need back in your room just come find me.”

“How late are you on duty?”

“Till around 10, depending on when my brother shows up to relieve me, why?”

Just want you to stay the night, he thought wryly. He knew that people actually did things like that. Said things like that, and probably ended up hooking up like that. But Castiel was not one of those people. Not even when he was out of town and far from his real life. “Oh just want to make sure how long i have…” he said.

“Well the bar is open till midnight, let Jo know i owe you a drink for the faulty door.”

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s a family business, we rely on word of mouth so anything we can do to keep you happy and spreading the good word is our pleasure.”

“Right,” Cas said, feeling strangely out of breath at the thought of this man, Dean, and pleasure in the same sentence. “Thank you, Dean.”

\---  
Dean stood outside the man’s door for a long moment. Damn he was cute. He had already given up hope that this Cas would come down for a drink, but man he could daydream about it. He had even quoted Dirty Dancing.

Stop getting your hopes up Winchester, he admonished himself. Besides Ellen would have his head if she thought he was pressuring customers into a hook up.

He let himself back into the office and slid behind the desk. He opened his laptop and went back to watching Dirty Dancing. He hadn’t wanted to admit to Cas that he had had a large amount of influence on the design of the place. 

He kept glancing up at door 230 over the next hour. Wishing he had to gumption to just ask the fellow if he wanted company that evening.

Ellen’s voice in his head kept him from violating that trust. She really would have his hide if he compromised their customer reviews. 

But he had offered the man a drink…

He paused the movie, Swayze was holding up baby in the water and they were caught mid collapse, and picked up the receiver and dialed the extension to the bar.

“Dean, i told you before i can’t bring you beers while your on duty.” Was Jo’s reply before he even said hello.

“Hello, Jo.” He says this just to let her know she was being rude.

“What do you want, Dean?” She asked impatiently. As if she had anything better to do. He knew for a fact she only had two customers. 

“I was just calling to tell you if room 230 comes down that i did in fact tell then they had a drink on the house.” 

“And why would you do that?” Jo asked, exasperated. “Or should I ask how cute she is?”

“Because his,” he emphasized the gender, “door key isn’t working and i thought it would smooth things over.”

“That damned card programmer.” She finally gave him some sympathy. “Fine, i’ll give him one on the house. Thanks for the heads up.”

“Oh and give me a text when he shows up.” Dean added quickly.

There was a long pause on the other end, “Dean Winchester, are you hitting on customers?”

“How could you accuse me of such a thing, your mother would never approve of-”

“Save it Dean, i need to get back to actual paying customers.”

“Love you, Cousin!” Dean could almost hear her rolling her eyes at him over phone. Chuckling he hung up.

Him and his sort of cousin hadn’t always gotten along, but they had come to an accord once he had made it clear that he wasn’t going to hit on her. Not all the time anyway.

\----

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, his skin prickling with heat. All the tiredness seemed to have melted away. There was no way he was going to sleep now.

He opened up his suitcase and pulled out his toiletries making his way to the small bathroom at the back of the room. He made himself brush his teeth and began to disrobe. 

Maybe a shower would calm him down.

It took a minute to figure out the infamilair controls of the shower, but he finally got the right setting and he got in the flow of warm water.

He closed his eyes and all he could see was this Dean, his smile, his ringed fingers his white teeth. He willed himself to stop thinking about the man and found the soap.

Had the man been flirting with him? 

No, dont be insane. Why would he have been. Not every gorgeous man in the world was gay. And they certainly weren’t all interested in him. 

Though he had come inside his room, and had invited him down stairs for a drink.

Not with him, but he had made it free.

His thought swirled around what he should have done, how he could have gotten Dean to stay, he fondled himself a bit, but ultimately gave up on that and got out. He felt clean and slightly calmer, but nowhere near sleep.

Maybe he would get that drink.

\---

 

Tired and slightly disappointed, he had bren waiting for an hour, his movie was over and he was about to scroll through Netflix for another show, when he saw 230’s door open. He stood up without thinking.

Damn. He looked around, finding the clock. It was past time for his damned brother to be here. He grabbed his cell, there was a message waiting for him. 

“Running late. Be there in ten.”

That had been 11 minutes ago. He tapped his foot impatiently. Watching the dark haired man, now dressed in jeans and a tee instead of his business attire, making his way towards the bar. 

He looked at his phone again. He started typing: Dude! Where are you?!.

The “ … “ appeared on the screen, letting him know is brother was typing. 

Dean wanted to type more but forced himself to wait for the response.

“On my way,” it read.

You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!! He growled in his head. 

“Your handsome customer just walked in,” came a text from Jo.

“Come on Sammy!” He said impatiently out loud.

“I'm here, I’m here!” His brother said from the back room.

Dean didn't hesitate, “catch you later Sammy!” And he ran out into the parking lot without even waiting for his relief.

\----

 

The roadhouse bar was again obviously a regular hotel diner that had a veneer of “roadhouse” decor. No one was at any of the tables, though there was a couple people sitting at the far end of the bar. The dominant light was from a bright blue sign that read Double Duece Bar, and the tv above the bar.  
Cas came in and a bell jingled, bringing heads up to watch him. 

A pretty young blond girl was behind the bar, she was looking down at her phone, she quickly typed out something then smiled watmly at him. “Welcome, what can i get ya?”

“Uh, Dean, at the front desk, said I had a drink on the house.” He explained, adding, “Room 230.”

“Did he?” She said, skeptical. “Well, I’ll take it out of his pay, so sure. What can i get ya?”

“Gin and tonic.” He ordered, he didnt even particularly like g and t’s but every bar knew how to make them.

“Coming right up, i'll even use the good gin, since its on Dean.”

“Thanks.” He said, just as another voice called out “Hey!” from behind him. Cas turned to find Dean coming in from a side door.

“Well, if you are giving out free drinks to our guests, you should specify ‘well drinks only’ beforehand.” She told him sagely as she grabbed up a light blue bottle of gin from the wall.

“I would expect, my dear cousin, to assume ‘well only’ when giving out free drinks to guests as a matter of principle.” Dean told her as he pulled up the stool next to Cas. 

He then turned to Cas, “glad you decided to come get that drink,” he said with a smile. “I was afraid i’d be drinking by myself tonight.”

Jo set down his drink on a cardboard coaster on it, “what do you want Dean?”

“Usual.” 

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a an amber bottle of beer, opened it and set in front him in one fluid motion. She gave him a bland smile, the shot Cas a quick glance as she moved off back to the couple at the other end of the long bar. 

Dean held up his bottle. “Cheers.” He said, and Cas clinked his glass to is bottle.

“So what brings you to San Diego on a Sunday night,” Dean asked.

“Oh, uh, work,” Cas said, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about work. “But i came a day early so i could relax a bit. I’ve never been to SoCal before.”

“No? It’s great.” Dean said, but Cas wasn't sure he was being completely honest.

“How long have you lived here?” Cas asked.

“You can tell I’m not native, hun?” Dean said with a laugh, tossing back a long swill of beer. “We aren't from here originally, but my uncle met a woman out here and asked me and brother to come help out with the business while they get it off the ground.”

“Where you from originally?”

“Lawrence, Kansas,” he said grinning at Cas’s blank look. “Yeah, no one else has heard of it either.”

“Well, my hometown is hardly obscure, I’m from Chicago.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, i guess i've heard of that one.”

“So what’s your plan for tomorrow? I can recommend some places to eat and drink if you want…”

And from there the conversation flowed easily. Somehow Dean managed to get two more “free” drinks into him as they chatted.

“Last call boys,” Jo said, leaning onto the bar. Cas realized how close he and Dean had gotten and blushed. 

“I’m done. You want another Cas? You can take the glass up to the room if you want.” Dean told him.

“Oh, uh, no i'm good. I think i should call it a night too.”

“Jo-” Dean called out to his cousin.

“Put it on your tab, i got it.”

“You’re the best!” He called after her but she ignored him as she started cleaning up.

“Well, thank you for the drinks, Dean.” Cas said, standing close to the man. 

“Of course!” Dean slipped his arm around his shoulders and steered him outside. He started to head towards the stairs leading to his room, but Dean was heading towards the office. They disengaged.

“Um, can you let me back in my room?” Cas asked, perplexed.

“Oh, yeah i was just gonna grab the key.” Dean told him.

Cas laughed in relief and followed Dean back into office.

A tall long haired man was now behind the counter, he looked up at he entered with Dean.

“Hello, can i help you-”

“I got it Sammy. 230’s door was acting up so I’ve got to skeleton key him in.”

“I can do it, aren't you off duty?” Sam said, grabbing up the keys and coming from behind thr counter.”

“Sam,” Dean held up his hand to forstall him. “I got this. I already promised Cas I would take care of him.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, glancing over at Cas for a second.

“Dean-” but Dean was already behind the counter grabbing up the key right out if his brothers hands. Sam stopped protesting and let him go. 

“Enjoy your stay!” He called out after them as Dean grabbed his hand to pull him out of the office. Up the stairs once more and Dean opened his door again.

“Well, here you go…” Dean said.

Cas hesitated before going inside. Gathering courage from the three gin and tonics. “Would you like to come in?” He asked, he voice sounding gravelly even to him. He braced himself for rejection.

But Dean had apparently only been waiting for the invitation. “After you.” He said, his eyes bright and intense. Cas crossed the threshold and turned around to pull Dean inside and shut the door.

Cas stepped past Dean as he closed the door then grabbed him by the lapels and pushed him up against the door as it snicked shut. Dean went willingly. Castiel kissed him soundly, pressing his body against the man. For some reason feeling aggressive. He was exhausted and slightly drunk on gin and he was going to kiss this Dean within an inch of his life.

Dean did not seem to mind. His mouth all over his, his tongue filling his mouth. He strained against him, Castiel kept up the pressure. Dean’s hands, on Cas’s hips migrated up under his shirt. The skin on skin contact sending a shiver up his spine. His hand found Cas’s nipple and he squeezed it gently then hard. Cas let out a low groan.

“Dean…” Castiel pulled back from Dean, who was panting slightly and thoroughly disheveled looking beneath him, his bowed legs slightly spread making him shorter than him. “I am very upset with my service at your hotel.”

Dean licked his pink lips and smirked. “How can i make it up to you, Cas?” Cas felt his knees go a little weak as Dean's hand trailed down his belly to his jeans. The men's long fingers slipped behind the button and began to unfasten him.

Castiel, feeling the pressure becoming uncomfortable in his tight jeans did not protest. Leaning slightly into his hand as he unzipped him.

Cas hadn’t bothered with underwear after his shower so suddenly there were warm fingers touching the bare skin if his cock.

Cas stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside, pressing his half naked form back against Dean once more. Dean's hands reached around his body, gripping his ass tight and pulling him in to grind against him even more. Dean let out his own sexy as hell groan.

Cas, already feeling like he was in heaven, was not prepared for Dean to sink to his knees, his hands still on his ass, and take his cock up into his hot wet mouth.

Cas gasped, glad he was braced on the door over Dean’s head.

“Dean! Fuck!” He was drowning in hot warm pleasure, lips and tongue surrounding him. His cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat.

Dean shifted his position and started bobbing his head, his grip on Cas’s ass relaxing.

Cas couldn’t help himself as he put a hand on Dean’s head and started to trust in and out of his mouth. He didn't even mind the occasional bite of teeth. 

He could feel Dean tensing up and he stopped his thrusting to let the man breath and to keep himself from coming all at once.

He took a couple steps back, his cock red and bobbing in the air. Dean knelt there, face slick with saliva and precome, panting but grinning like a fool.

“You are overdressed, sir.” Castiel told him, taking the moment to breath deeper and pull off his own t-shirt.

Heart thumping as Dean stood and started unbuckling his belt. He kicked off his pants and boxer briefs, revealing an cock, red and erect as his own. He pulled off his tee as he approached the King bed that Cas had hardly disturbed before going down for drinks. He splayed himself in the middle of the bed propping himself up against the mountain of pillows.

The man was gorgeous. Like a perfectly carved statue. Cas had only seen his like in gay photo spreads. How was he able to be with someone this perfect? Castiel followed him onto the bed. 

He ran a hand up the man’s calves, kissing the inside of his knee, then the opposite thigh. Dean shivered as he got higher. Cas reached up stroking his hot dry cock with gentle pushing. Arching his back Dean pushed his hands into the bed, his legs bracing as his hips raised to meet his light touch. Cas moved his lips higher still and he lick up his balls into mouth.

“Cas!” Dean called out involuntarily. Then he tried to relax, a hand coming out to tangle up in Castiel’s hair.

His grip tightened pulling him closer as Cas used his tongue to lick all around his sack and started to gently suck. 

He let it all out with a slick popping sound, but let his tongue linger, then licked upwards along the bottom of his cock. When he reached the head he took him all in.

Dean lifted his hips to meet him and Cas rolled his shoulders forward so he could take him down his throat.

He fought off the urge to gag, and willed more saliva as he began to bob up and down. Dean moaned and growled, he encouraged with yes’s and keep goings until he had to stop. Dean grabbed up his cock as Castiel let him go, stroking himself.

Leaning back on his heels. Cas and Dean stared at each other in the semi dark. 

Cas grabbed himself up as well. Gently stroking himself back to hardness. 

They sat, warm and pleasuring themselves a long moment.

“I have lube in my bag.” Cas told him, not sure where this boldness he felt was coming from. He just really wanted to fuck this Dean, really hard.

Dean’s stare turned into a wicked grin. “Mr. Novak, you are full of little surprises.”

\---

Dean was not about to tell Cas that he had never been fucked in the ass before. Not by a person anyway.. 

So he was a bit nervous, but he was also so ready. Cas came back to the bed with the lube, he towered over him and said low and gentle and firm “Turn over.” Dean did as he was told, Cas’s orders turning him on in a way he’d never experienced, gathering pillows underneath himself and sticking his ass into the air.

Castiel made a little noise of approval, as he came up behind him. He kneeled there, placing his warm hands on his ass, spreading him open. Dean nearly lost his mind and he felt a warm wet tongue on his hole.

Cas licked at him and Dean felt himself tense under the unfamiliar sensation, he had to will himself to relax. Waves of pleasure washing over him with every stroke of the tongue. 

His hips seemed to move of their own volition as Cas sucked and licked him. Dean found himself making a low humming noise as Cas pleasured him. Dean’s cock was hot and aching against the pillows. He reached his hand back to give himself some relief with some quick strokes. 

After what seemed like forever, and not enough time, Cas pulled away and Dean involuntarily moaned out at the loss of sensation. The sound of Cas opening the bottle of lube was followed by the feeling of cool slick liquid pour onto him.

Cas followed up with a long finger the slid so easily inside him he didn't realize it had happened at first. He clenched around the digit, feeling the pressure. 

Cas stroked his ass and hips then slowly moved his finger in and out. Dean again willed himself to relax, breathing slowly in and out. He let his cock go and braced himself against the bed. Cas moved his finger in and out then added another finger. Slower, more lube. Dean breathed, feeling like he might explode. Cas went slowly, carefully.

Dean groaned out, “add another.” He wanted him to fill him up. Cas acquiesced, adding a third finger and increasing the pace, he leaned into him. Cas leaned down and bit his ass cheek, not too hard but enough to make him clench around his fingers, maintaining the rhythm all the while. This distraction made Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and he returned to relaxing, opening.

“Please Cas...I need more,” he pleaded with him.

Cas chuckled, it was almost sinister, but it was ao damn sexy he felt himself relax even more. Castiel pumped him a few more times, using his finger to spread him open more, then removed his fingers, letting his slicked hand trial down the inside of Dean’s leg.

Then he grabbed him by both hips and layed the tip of his cock on his waiting hole. Cas had lubed himself up so his tip went in easily. Dean breathed out slowly, saying “Fuuuuuck,” softly into the pillows.

Cas moaned a bit himsel. “My god, Dean,” He grunted as he pushed in a bit further.

Dean twisted his head around to look at Cas, he towered over him. He caught Castiel’s eye and they stared at each other as he pushed himself forward. Dean moved to meet him, letting the hard pressure open him up till he could feel Cas’s flush with him, his balls hanging over his taint.

“I'm all the way inside you,” Castiel told him, maintaining eye contact. Dean couldn't twist around anymore so he closed his eyes and turned his face forward once more. They stayed like that for a few moments while Dean breathed to get used to the feeling of Cas inside him. Then Cas started to pull back and thrust forward slightly. 

It was like nothing he had ever felt. His hot hard living cock sliding in and out. Dean made a sound of pleasure that turned into a long groan as Castiel picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Dean felt like he was going to explode. Cas pushed his hips down changing the angle and his next thrust hit his prostate. The sensation burst through him, again and again. He dug his hands into the bed tangling up the sheets as he came into the pillows letting out a rather loud bellow even with the pillows muffling the sound. He was glad he had put Cas between two empty rooms.

Castiel thrust a few more times then stopped with a shout, his dick convulsing and filling Dean up as he lay over his back. 

“I'm going to come out of you now. I have a shirt to catch.”

“Yeah, wait, okay okay i’m ready,” Dean panted out between breaths.

Cas pulled out and they spent a few moments attempting to clean up then they looked at each other with a grin and raced to the shower.

 

\---

Castiel woke to loud thumping on the door. This was especially jarring on a one room hotel room with the bed not 5 feet from the door. He looked down at Dean’s arm draped over his chest, then up into the squinting eyes of his lover.

“Dean Winchester!! I know you’re in there!” Came a loud high pitched voice. Followed by a lower more urgent voice, “Aunt Ellen-”. Dean’s brother Sam.

Dean mouthed silently, “Ellen.” They both looked at the door as Ellen continued her tirade. 

“Hush, Sam. There’s no excuse for this-” this Ellen growled at Sam, then went back to yelling out “Dean get your ass out here.”

Castiel turned to look at his erstwhile companion, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean swore, and he started to get out of the bed. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder to make him stay, then he whispered in his ear.

“You hide in the bathroom, behind the door. I’ll take care of this-” Cas told Dean. 

“Cas-” but Cas was already out of bed and pulling on his boxers from where they lay on the floor.

He calmly walked to the door, he could hear Dean scrambling to get into the bathroom. He was closing the door, but Cas stopped him, leave it open.” He stage whispered at him.

Aunt Ellen was banging on the door again, Cas pulled it open, blinking at the bright sun the hit his face.

“Goodmorning, can i help you?” He asked.

Aunt Ellen lowered her hand still upraised to knoc again, her mouth snapping shut. “Oh, who are-”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you Aunt Ellen, room 230 is occupied!” Sam interjected.

“Oh,” she turned to Sam then back to Cas. Her eyes then searched the interior of the room, but all she could see what an empty room with men’s clothing strewn about. “I am terribly sorry, sir-”

“Mr. Novak, and forgive my attire, I didn't have time to dress properly.” Cas said, ducking his head.

“Uh, Mr. Novak, of course, i didn't realize you had checked in.” Ellen looked flustered and confused.

“Yes, i got in quite late last night and was quite looking forward to sleeping in. Now was there something i could help you with? Or did i sign up for the wake up service on accident?”

She flushed red, “no, uh no my apologies I will leave you alone. And your stay will be comped for the night.”

“Wow, a free drink and now a nights stay.” Castiel said, smiling.

“Free drink?” Ellen went back to being suspicious.

“Ah yes, there was some trouble with the room keys last night. The handsome young man at the desk was kind enough to comp my drink for the inconvenience. Nice fellow. I think his name was Dean as well. Was that all you needed? I’m still quite tired from my trip.”

“Yes, of of course,” Cas slowly closed the door on her.

He waited listening as she started in on Sam for giving false information. Chuckling, Castiel turned around to find a naked Dean Winchester standing in the archway to the bathroom, hand on his erection.

“You might be the sexiest thing i have ever seen. I have never in my life seen anyone make my aunt speechless.” Dean said, stroking himself.

Castiel felt his flush rise, and he quickly divested himself of his suddenly troublesome boxers.

“My brothers always say I leave the ladies speechless. I wonder if the same can be said of the men in my life?”

Dean Winchester grinned, “only one way to find out…”


End file.
